The present invention is directed to providing a connecting device for a pair of light waveguide cables, which have an optical fiber which are spliced together without butt gaps and are loosely enclosed and arranged in a helical formation in tubular sheaths of the pair of cables.
Various connecting arrangements or devices for light waveguides are known. Generally, these devices relate to a connection of the light waveguides themselves and provide arrangements or devices for centering and aligning the ends of the light waveguides or optical fibers. A connecting arrangement of this type is described for example in German O.S. No. 24 25 798 and this device has a tubular sheath which encloses the ends of the light waveguides which are to be connected together. The tubular sheath is shrunk onto the exposed ends of the light waveguides in order that they may be fixed and centered.
However, this connection relates merely to the light waveguide connection itself and not to the connection of the tubular sheaths of the light waveguide cables. Since these connections are accommodated in bushings or the like, problems of connecting the tubular sheaths of the light waveguide cables is not generally at the forefront. That is to say that in the case of a light waveguide splice of this kind, the cable ends which are to be connected are usually introduced into a special housing. However, splices of this kind are not advantageous if the optical fibers are merely to be connected in the cable and not as in the indicated situation are also divided.